


In a Perfect World

by miaastrawberry



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaastrawberry/pseuds/miaastrawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked my tumblr followers to send me some writing prompts and I got a request from missdreamerxx for a drabble that took place a day before Yona's 16th birthday, in which she gets overly excited to see Soo-Won. Here is what I managed to whip up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Perfect World

Princess Yona woke up quite hurriedly that morning, ready to test all the makeup and oils that were brought to her quarters the previous evening. She was determined to look her best for Soo-Won’s arrival on the following day and, for that, she needed to try out every single possibility so that nothing went wrong. Hak would enjoy her humiliation too much and, besides, she needed her beloved to stop seeing her as a child. After all, she would be turning 16 and it was time she started thinking about her future as Queen of Kouka, something she couldn’t picture without Soo-Won sitting on the throne next to her. Then life would really be perfect: she’d live in a peaceful kingdom with unlimited resources, the man of her dreams staying by her side day and night.

Blushing, she basically threw herself at the boxes of cosmetic her father had ordered. Surely there was something in there that could agree with that horrible red hair of hers. All she needed to do was to find that one perfect shade that would compliment her eyes and make them so noticeable that no one would even see her unruly mane. It seemed simple enough, as Yona was of the opinion that she was born with a formidable face, but the task proved harder than it originally seemed. Finally, after an hour of skin-irritating trials, the heiress decided to go with a dark brown eye shadow, a subtle pink-ish blush, and a simple product that made her lips shinier than usual. As for the hair, it still refused to obey her orders. Discouraged, she took a last glance at herself. Perhaps she would be better off wearing a wig.

Confident about her decision, she wiped her face clean one more time before heading outside to admire the castle’s garden. Her 16th birthday would be close to perfect, and nothing could possibly ruin it.


End file.
